Love Can't Be Destroyed
by BelieberNation
Summary: This is my first and ever fanfiction story ever! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Staying Together

Chapter 1: Yes or No?

Bloom and Sky where in Eraklion for a ball, Bloom wore a red dress that had a split at the end where her legs where.

"Wow Bloom you look beatiful!" Sky said sweetly "Thanks Sky! Stella helped pick it out" Bloom said happily.

"You know Bloom I have a surpise for you, and you know i'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you know I just can't resist your legs" said Sky with flirt in his tone "Sky you have to controll yourself" Bloom said while laughing.

Sky took Bloom up to his room and showed her where he used to live when he was younger.

Bloom and Sky where out on the balcony looking at the moon and the stars

"Bloom there's something I have to ask you..." Sky said nervously looking down in his pocket there was a ring "What is it Sky is there something wrong?" Bloom said calmly "Nothing, well I hope so"

Bloom turned around and saw Sky down on one knee and reached out of his pocket a ring out of his pocket.

Bloom gasped "Princess Bloom of Domino will you marry me?" Bloom had tears coming out of her eyes because she was so happy "Yes!" Bloom said excitedly Sky got up and they kissed passionately and huged

That morning Bloom woke up next to Sky as she laid on Sky's chest as she noticed her lack of clothes

"Goodmorning Sky" Bloom said happily "Goodmorning beautiful" Sky said tiredly but happy. Sky and Bloom talked and just looked at each other for a while... "Okay I think we should leave now and get back to Alfea and Red Fountain" Bloom said quickly "Im going to get in the shower" Bloom said sweetly

"Your going without me?" Sky said upset Bloom walked over to him and kissed him gently "Of course not" Bloom said while laughing "Well come on then if your wanna join Sky chased Bloom into the bathroom.

Well thats the end of that chapter i should be getting the next chapter in soon please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: There Back!

Sky dropped off Bloom infront of Alfea and kissed her gently "Bye Sky!" said Bloom happyily "Bye Bloom are you going to tell the girls?" asked Sky curiously "It depends if I call you and Stella takes the phone out my hand and asked you about it" Bloom laughed "Okay I love you Bloom" Sky said sweetly "I love you to Sky" they kissed

Bloom walked into her dorm all the girls ran to Bloom and hugged her "BLOOM!" Stella yelled and ran to hug her "Hey guys! jeez was I missed that badly?" Bloom said while laughing

"So did Sky propose?" Stella and Musa asked together "Wow you guys find stuff out really quick, but yes Sky did propose!" Stella screamed while hugging Bloom " There is going to be alot of planning! wedding cake testing, bridesmaids dresses, wedding dresses, shoes!" Stella said excitedly

"Oh honey that's great!" said Flora calmly "Well I promised that I would call Sky as soon as I told you guys before Sky could even say hello Stella took the phone out of Bloom's hand

"So you proposed to Bloom?" Stella asked Sky firmly "Hello to you to Stella!" Sky said while laughing "Hello Sky!" Stella said annoyed Bloom took the phone out of Stella's hand

Bloom: "Hello?"

Sky: "Hey Bloom!"

Bloom:"Hey Sky! so did you tell the guys yet or did they already know?"

Sky: "No they already knew"

Bloom: "Smooth!"

*They both laughed*

Sky: "So do you want to go downtown magix today?"

Bloom: "Sounds fun!"

Sky: "Okay I will be there in one hour"

Bloom: "Okay I will see you then"

Sky: "I love you Bloom"

Bloom: "I love you to Sky"

All the girls awed the conversation

meanwhile at Red Fountain

"Hey Sky how did everything go with you and Bloom?" said Brandon "Everything went good and I mean really good" "Oh I get it" "So where's everybody else at?" Sky asked

"Im not sure but there's good news... we got a new student his name is Devon Baker (I think thats a new name hehe)

I think he's in the forest practiceing something he's always training for something and dosen't tell anybody where he goes" said Brandon

"But he's always talking about a girl and she sounds alot like Bloom he says that she has long red hair blue eyes and lushous lips" Brandon said while laughing but Sky looked at him

and asked him what her name was "B... uhh her name is um Bloom" Brandon whispered Sky widened his eyes "did he say if they were still dating?" Sky asked angrily "Maybe..." Brandon said nervously Sky went to punch him Brandon jumped "Fine! yea he did but you can't possibly think that's your Bloom she wouldn't do that you don't you think?"

"No but I will ask her if she knows him when we go on our date" said Sky nervously maybe I will go see this Devon Baker to go see what he knows more about Bloom if it is Bloom

Next chapter will be up soon I had to retype all the chapters again! Ugh!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth

Sky was walking to the forest when Bloom called him

Sky: "Hello?"

Bloom: "Hey Sky i was wondering if wwe can change to Alfea if that's okay with you?"

Sky: "Oh okay Bloom..."

Bloom: "What's wrong Sky? I can sence that something is wrong"

Sky: "Uh no.. Bloom... Well yeah something is wrong we can talk about it when I see you"  
Bloom: "Uh..am I missing something?"

Sky: "We can talk about it later but don't worry about it Bloom"

Bloom: "Okay?"

*They end the call*

Sky finally saw Devon out in the forest practicing.. Devon had black hair that stoped in the middle of his back, green eyes, and the most healthy looking lips that Sky ever saw

"So are you just going to sit there and watch or what?" Devon said annoyed "Oh uh sorry, so what school did you to before this one?" Sky asked " I went to a art school but then I dropped out and I came here"

"I just came came a few weeks ago" "Oh so I hear that you have a special girl in your life is it true?" "Oh Bloom yeah do want to see a picture of her?"

Sky saw a picture of Devon and Bloom, Sky felt hurt inside "Oh so that's Bloom that's funny because my fiance Bloom" Sky showed a picture of him and Bloom kissing with her engagment ring on.

"You stole my girlfriend?" said Devon angrily "No you stole my fiance! Sky said with sadness in his tone , Sky saw Bloom walking in the forest she waved to Sky and ran over to him

"Hey what's wrong?" "Bloom were you cheating on me with this guy?" "Oh my god is that you Devon?" "Yeah Bloom" "Oh my god! Its been so long sence I saw you! what are you doing on magix?"

"Uh how do you guys know each other?" Sky asked "We used to be best friends back on Earth before i came to Alfea..wait why did you ask me if I was cheating on you with Devon?"

Bloom asked curiously "Because he said that you guys were dating while we were" "You said that Devon?" "Well yeah I thought we were going out when you left I told you how I felt before you left to go to Alfea" Devon said happily

"Devon I told you that I didn't feel the same way about you im sorry but I never had the same feelings about you im sorry if I hurt your feelings but I love you as a best friend nothing more, im with Sky now im sorry"

Bloom kissed Devon on the cheeck Sky grabbed her hand and they went to go walk when Devon grabbeed Bloom's arm and kissed her on the lips

Bloom pulled away "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS WITH SKY NOW AND YOU KISS ME INFRONT OF HIM? Bloom said angrily

Bloom looked over and saw Sky running over to fight Devon, but Bloom jumped infont of him

"Come on Sky let's just go" "Fine" Sky grabbed her hand "Woah Bloom you must be really mad your getting really hot!" "Yeah sorry am I burning you?" "No its cool" "Im sorry Sky but I need to go some where and calm myself down" "Its cool Bloom i'll go with you"

"Are you sure?" "Yeah Bloom just in case if you lose your energy I will be there to catch you" "Thanks Sky"

Bloom went to the middle of the forest to let out all of her anger and she fainted afterwards, Bloom finally woke up in Sky's bed

"Hey there sleepy how do you feel?" Sky asked sweetly "I feel better but im still ticked off about what happend earlier I still can't belive he did that!" "Bloom don't worry about it Bloom its okay, I mean I felt hurt inside when he showed he a picture of you and him" Bloom cut him off "Sky now you know that I would never ever cheat on you"

"I know Bloom but you know when he showed me that picture I felt sad" Bloom kissed Sky passionately "Dont be sad because it never happend" I love you Bloom" "I love you to Sky"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Won't Give Up!

Bloom returned to Alfea

Everyone questioned Bloom and it made Bloom very mad

"Hey Bloom where were you all that time?" "How was date?" asked Musa "Anything happen between you two lovebirds?" asked Techna "CAN EVERYBODY SHUT UP?" "Everyone just looked at her "Im sorry im already ticked im going to sleep" Bloom said annoyed "Whoa somebody mustve really mad her mad!" said Layla "I hope nothing happend between her and Sky" said Flora worried "Im going to call him!" Stella said angrily

Sky: "Hello?"

Stella: "Sky its Stella did something happen between you and Bloom on your date?"

Sky: "Yeah she saw one of her old friends from Earth and he told me that they were together so I asked her about it and it was just a big mistake but then he grabbed her arm and kissed her so now she's really ticked off but I think something is wrong with that guy is name is Devon Baker

Stella: "Jezze no wonder why she was so mad when she walked in I thought she never yell at us like that when we asked her about her date!

Sky: "Yea I would leave her alone till the morning"

Stella: "Okay thanks Sky"

Sky: "Oh and Brandon said Hey"

Stella: "Tell him I said that I will text him later"

*They end the call*

Meanwhile...

Bloom was dreaming, Valtor was trying to talk to her

"Bloom do you really think that you and your little pixie friends really destroyed me? Well you were thinking wrong I am going to kiddnap you and nobody will find you ever!"

"Yes they will Valtor your wrong!" "She could see Valtor trying to attack her with his his powers and she didn't just see but she felt it at the same time!

Bloom screamed at the top of her lungs in pain everybody came in her room and they saw Bloom on the floor and they woke Bloom up

"Bloom what happend?" said Flora "Its Valtor hes coming back and hes more stronger than ever and he threatened to kiddnap me and nobody will ever find me" "Okay everybody just try to go back to sleep, just hollar if you need us okay?" said Musa

Once everybody left Bloom called Sky

Sky: "Hey Bloom is everything okay?:

Bloom: "No things are really bad is there any way I can come over?'

Sky: "Yeah but what's the matter Bloom are you in trouble?"

Bloom: "Yes im in terrible danger Valtor came to me in my dream and attacked me and said that hes going to come and kiddnap me but hes more powerful than before!"

Sky: "Okay you stay there im on the way over now

Bloom: "Okay Sky but hurry im getting kind of scared"

Sky: "Don't be scared Bloom I wont let anything happen you okay?"

Bloom: "I love you"

Sky: " I love you to"

10 minutes later...

Sky was throwing rocks at Bloom's window to get her attention. Bloom opened up the window and saw Sky standing there she smiled he smiled back at her

She put him in a bubble to bring him up to her dorm,

"Are you okay Bloom?" asked Sky worried "Yes and No" answered Bloom nervously "What's the no part?" "Well when Valtor attacked me in my sleep he put a really big burn on my leg and on my stomach"

"How bad is it?" Bloom showed him the burn marks "Im going to knock that smirk off of his face when I see him!"

"Sky its okay it already started to heal it should be clearing up by tommoro but it does really hurt" "Well im not going to let him hurt you again Bloom!" Bloom laughed at his face "Im serious Bloom!"

"Well im tired and im gonna go back to sleep" Bloom said, Bloom patted her bed as if was saying that she wasn's going to sleep all alone in her bed Sky smiled at her and got in the bed

"Bloom?" "Yeah Sky?" "I love you and you know that right?" "Yeah...why where are you going with this?" "Well why did you stop me from attacking him after i saw him kiss you?"

"Because Sky I didn't want my best friend fighting with my fiance and I thought that it would be wrong for me to just stand and watch" Bloom said in a calm way

"You know you always have the right thing to say Bloom! I think that's why we make such a great couple!" They both laughed and kissed each other goodnight

When Bloom woke up Sky was gone but he had left a rose and a note saying:  
**Hey beautiful if you are reading this note you probley just woke up but I want you to know that I love you and I hope you have a great day at Alfea**

**-Sky**

The note made Bloom blush but she soon relised that she was late for class so she had to rush out today

After class...

Bloom saw Devon out front of Alfea it was a round 5 o'clock Bloom texted Sky asking him to come over because she saw Devon there and it looked like he was looking for Bloom

Sky said that he was on his way it only took Sky about 5 minutes to get there Sky saw Devon and asked what was his busniess here

"Im here to talk to Bloom are you worried that she might dump you for me Devon asked Sky laughed at that idea "Yea like that will ever happen!" "Bloom finally saw Sky and went to run to Sky, but Devon jumped in front

"You really don't this clown do you Bloom?"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I just retyped everything! Thank you for reviewing Death101! So here it is chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Finding out

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked "I mean why do you stay with this guy when you could be with me your best friend" Devon said angrily "I don't want to be with you! Im with Sky and we are getting married and your not going to stand in the way of that Devon!"

"Bloom just think about it we can get married and have our own children all you have to do is dump this dead weight off of your shoulders!" "How many times do I have to tell you I dont want you I want Sky!" "But why is it because he's a prince? I can be one to!"

"No! Im with Sky because I love him and he loves me and it dosnet mean anything to me that hes a prince I see him as a regular person just like I see you!" Devon kissed Bloom again but had a tighter grip so that she couldn't get away

Sky came between them and saw Bloom trying to get away put he kept on pulling her back to him Sky started to see Bloom glow because she getting mad she finally pulled away

"Don't ever talk to me again!" Bloom said while running up to her dorm "Oh great so now you made your "best friend" cry and you kissed her infront of me so now she hates you maybe I don't need to punch you in the face but I will anyway" Sky said annoyed

Sky punched Devon in the face, right after he ran after Bloom

"Bloom come on open up the door its Sky" "No!" "Devon left he isn't here anymore" "He left?" "Yeah Bloom just open up the door" Bloom opened up the she was still glowing and her face was red from crying

"Bloom don't cry everything is going to be okay" "No its not! I thought he was my friend and he turned around and did that to me and you did he think he was going to break us up? What the hell was going through his mind Sky, I don't know what to do!"

Bloom began to cry harder Sky began to kiss her and told her that it was okay Bloom began to calm down

"Are you okay now?" Sky asked "Yea I gess" "Hey look at me" Sky said sweetly Bloom looked at him "Nothing would make me stop loving you, nothing could ever make me leave you because I love you so much"

That morning Bloom woke up next Sky they were in a hugging position

Bloom started nuddging Sky and woke him up "Good morning Sky" "Morning Bloom how you feeling?" Sky said while kissing

Bloom "Pretty good" "So what do you have planned for the day?" "Uh nothing yet why?" "Because we are going to spend the day with each other" Sky said "Sounds fun"

Meanwhile...

"Valtor I have failed the plan to get Bloom to you" "You have failed me again? Devon I expected you to to bring her to me now there's only one more thing to" "And what's that plan?" Devon asked

"I will give you a spell to put on Bloom and you will make her fall in love with you and after that you will bring her to me" Valtor said with excitment in his voice

**Dun dun dun dunnnn! So what's going to happen next? Review and see!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you sooo much guys im starting to get alot of views I never knew I was that good, Here's chapter 6! Also thank you missawsomeness123456 for reviweing!

Chapter 6: Spelled

Bloom and Sky were on the way to downtown magix when they saw Devon standing there he started walking towards Bloom when Sky got infront of Bloom

"What do you want?" Sky said annoyed "Im here to apologize to Bloom" Devon said "Make it fast..and if you kiss her again there's going to be some problems"

"Bloom im so sorry about what happend" "I forgive you but I don't know if I can be your friend again"

That's when Devon started the spell

"Come with me fall in love and then i'll take to a place where we can't be seen" Bloom went to go warn Sky that it was a spell"

the mark of Valtor appeared on her neck and Sky saw this and knew something bad was about to happen "I love you Bloom" "I love you to Devon!" Devon kissed Bloom "YOU PUT A SPELL ON BLOOM!" Sky yelled at Devon "NO BLOOM WAS ALREADY FELL IN LOVE WITH ME! Don't you Bloom?"

Bloom's eyes started flashing blue "Yes" said Bloom "Isn't it over with Sky?" "Yeah im sorry Sky" Bloom said while putting her ring in Sky's hand

Sky stopped Bloom for a minute and talked to Bloom "Bloom listen to my voice! Its me your fiance Sky, you have to wake up out of this spell you have to try as hard as you can"

Bloom p.o.v

" Did I really just tell Devon that I loved him? And did I really just give my ring back to Sky? I feel so bad im trying to break free, its really strong I can hear the words that Sky is saying im trying! Okay I think I found away to break free! I just need to consentrate on my powers"

Normal p.o.v

Sky saw Bloom's mark of Valtor starting to dissapear, Bloom smiled at Sky

"Sorry Sky" "Its cool Bloom its not your fault it counts that your all better" "Where did Devon go?" "He dissapeared when your mark started to fade away" "Yeah but don't you think that I got out of that spell to easily? Bloom asked "Yeah that was a little werid but it dosen't matter now" said Sky

"Well if you don't mind I would like to put my ring back on" Bloom said flirtly Sky slid the ring back on Bloom's finger and kissed her with passion "So what are we going to do today?" Bloom asked sweetly

"Well I was thinking that we could go grab a bite to eat and then I thought we could go back to Earth to go tell your parents about our engagement then after that we can go back to Red Fountain and go to my dorm and hang out is that okay?"

"Yeah I think my parents will be happy for us" Bloom said happily "Do you want to teleport us to Earth?" "Sure"

Meanwhile...

"Valtor I did it I put the spell on her and let her brake out easily for the final plan just as you asked for" Devon said

"Good... Did you go to Earth after the mark dissapeared and go put curse on her parents?"

"Yes Sky and Bloom are going to Earth now to tell Bloom's parents that they got engaged all you have to do is kidnap Bloom"

"Good work Devon" "Thank you master"

Bloom and Sky finally arived at Bloom's parents hous

Bloom knocked on the door, Vanessa opened the door

"Hey mom!" "Hey..Bloom you bought Sky with you" "Yeah we have some good news to tell you!" "What's that Bloom?" "Well..." Bloom looked at Sky and he nodded his head "Well mom Sky proposed!" "Oh...oh honey erm.. that won't be happening" "I know mom isn't it great..wait what?" "Devon came and asked for our blessings" "Well did you say that I was with Sky?"

"No I told him that I would be happy for him to be my son-in-law" "WHAT? MOM ARE YOU OUT OF YOU GOD DAMN MIND MOM?" Bloom got up and ran in the kitchen but before she got in the kitchen she looked at her mom and saw the mark of Valtor on her neck

Bloom called Sky over to her and pointed out the mark "Valtor was here" Sky said "SKY HES HERE RIGHT NOW! I can sence his magic he can see us right now" Bloom said while panicing "Are you sure?"

"Oh she's sure!" a voice said that was coming from behind her then appeaerd Valtor and attacked Bloom from behind puting a sleep spell on her

"BLOOM!" Sky yelled then appeared Devon and he picked Bloom up "Hey Sky you said if ever kissed Bloom again there would be a problem?" Devon kissed Bloom and licked her cheek and smirked then dissapeared

"The more you search for Bloom the more she gets hurt" Valtor started to laugh and dissapeared


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everybody for reading I appreciate it!

Chapter 7: Captured

Sky p.o.v

"BLOOM NO!" Sky walked out the house and punched the wall out of anger "Im going to kill both Valtor and Devon when I get Bloom back I just hope they aren't doing anything to her, im going to call Brandon

Sky: "Brandon"

Brandon: "Hey Sky everybody is back and the girls are here to everybody say hi"

*In the backround: "HEYY!

Sky: "Brandon! Bloom is in trouble!

Brandon: "What do you mean?"

Sky: "I mean Valtor came and kidnaped Bloom!

Brandon: "WHAT?

Sky: "You have to get here right now so we can go to Andros"

Normal p.o.v

Right before Sky could say anything else everybody appeared right before his eyes with the ship

"Wow you guys are fast" said Sky "What happend?" asked Stella worried

"Well first Bloom and I were in downtown magix and we saw her old friend Devon again and he put a spell on Bloom but she broke out of it but it seemed like it was to easy, then we came to Earth so we could tell Bloom's parents the news and Valtor had came there before us and put a spell on them and then her old friend Devon asked them for their blessing and of course they said yes and then Bloom saw the mark of Valtor on her moms neck and then Valtor appeaered in the back of Bloom and attacked her then her old friend picked up Bloom and dissapeared"

"Looks like somebody is being replaced in the boyfriend section" Riven said as a joke "This is no time for jokes Riven!" said Helia

Everybody was on the ship and were on the way to Andros to save Bloom

Meanwhile...

"Let me go Valtor!" Bloom screamed "Sure i'll let you go as soon as I have your power!" "Why are you doing this Valtor?" Bloom said while struggling to get out of the chains she was connected to

"Because we want to take over the whole universe including Earth" Devon answered while bending down to kiss Bloom, he forced Bloom let his tounge enter her mouth by squeezing her jaw tightly when he pulled away he smirked and Bloom punched him in the face really hard,

Devon looked down at her "Im going to get you for that!" Devon raped Bloom "Now are you going to punch me again?" Bloom couldn't answer because Devon tied a piece of cloth around her mouth

Meanwhile...

Sky p.o.v

"Im really worried about Bloom I hope they aren't hurting Bloom I don't know what I would do without Bloom, but im really worried about what that guy Devon is doing to Bloom"

Normal p.o.v

"Hey Sky...Sky" said Bradon while he was waving his hand infront of Sky's face "Oh sorry" "Hey we are going to find Bloom I know we are" "I know but im really worried Brandon she could be in alot of trouble Valtor looked more powerful than ever"

Sky said worried "We are going to find her Sky we promise" Techna said "Hey guys we should be landing in 5 minutes" said Timmy  
With Bloom

"So your dumb little friends are coming to save you?" well lets go pay them a visit" said Valtor

With the Winx and Specialist

"Hey guys it looks like somebody has something to say to us its Valtor!" said Musa, the girls trasformed to battle Valtor

"Back for more Valtor?" Stella asked "Oh no im not here to fight im here to show you what I said that I was going to do to Bloom if you came to serch for her!"

Valtor made Bloom appear in a bubble "BLOOM!" Sky yelled Bloom was crying and banging on the bubble "Im going to removed this cloth from her mouth so you can hear the screams of pain coming from her mouth

Devon appeared and they started to cast a spell the bubble began to glow and Bloom started to scream in pain "BLOOM NO!" The bubble before Bloom started to fall Devon grabbed her by the arm he smirked then they all dissapeared

The girls all went back in the ship, Sky sat down and put his face in his hands as one single tear came running down his face "Sky everything is going to be okay"

**That was crazy! Please review so I can write the next chapter if you want to know what happens its going to crazy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said that I want more reviews before I wrote the next chapter but I couldn't wait for you guys to read the next chapter Pleasee review im going to start on the sequel after this story!**

**I do not own Winx Club**

Chapter 8: Saving Bloom

Sky p.o.v

"I should've been out here fighting for Bloom she was attacked because we were trying to save her! If we get her out this situation I will never leave Bloom's side never again"

Normal p.o.v

"Sky everything is going to be okay! We are going to find Bloom and she not going to get hit anymore!" said Layla (or Aisha) "They still on Andros (or Tides) I can feel there magic trail, all of us can"

"Are you sure you can?" Sky asked sadly "Yeah Sky we promise everything will be okay, she will be okay to" Sky got up out of his chair and went in the back of the ship

Meanwhile...

"Did you like that Bloom?" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Oh that can't happen we are going to kill you then after that we are going to then we are going to take your powers"

"YOU WILL NEVER GET MY POWERS! MY FRIENDS WILL COME FOR ME! I HOPE THEY KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Bloom shouted at Devon and Valtor

"Devon shut her up" "No problem" Devon punched Bloom, Bloom screamed, Devon pulled her face back and kissed her Bloom pulled away

Meanwhile...

"Okay guys we should be landing in a few minutes" said Timmy "Are you okay back here Sky?" Flora asked "Yeah...im just trying to get it together Flora thanks for asking" Musa walked in "Guys we just landed let's go!" "You ready to go save Bloom?" "Yeah come on"

The Winx and the Specialist were in Valtor's hideout

"I can feel her magic but it feels like its fading away" said Techna "Yeah I can feel it to" Stella said worried

Everybody heard Bloom scream "She's this way!" Musa yelled, they reached a room and saw Bloom with cuffs on her hands with cloth around her face she tried to scream

Valtor appeared behind Stella and attacked but he missed because he was aiming for Bloom Sky jumped infront and reflected the beam into Valtor's chest

Devon appeared next to Bloom and tried to touch Bloom, she stomped on his foot really hard she tried to crawl over to Sky but before she got to him Devon pulled Bloom's hair Bloom started to hit Devon and he let go Bloom got to Sky

"BLOOM!" Sky hugged Bloom tightly, Bloom started to cry because she didn't know how to tell Sky that Devon raped her, Valtor had been badly hurt when he got hit in the chest

"Bloom! Are you okay?" Stella asked "No" Bloom answered "What happend?" "Well do you remember that guy Devon?" "Yeah? why" Bloom whispered in Stella's ear "He raped me" "WHAT? HE DID WHAT?" "Stella be quiet please!" "Well are you going to tell Sky?"

Everybody started looking at them, but mainly Sky Stella began to smile and rub the back of her head

"You need to tell Sky!" Stella said under neath her breath "Tell me what?" Sky asked "Well.. erm.." Bloom said nervously "O MY GOD JUST SAY IT ALREADY.. DEVON RAPED BLOOM!"

Stella yelled angrily "STELLA!" Bloom yelled "HE WHAT?" Sky yelled upset "I tried to stop him Sky but I couldn't" "How did that happen?" "Well he kissed me then I punched him really hard because I got mad"

"Are you mad at me?" Bloom asked nervously "Of course not Bloom its not your fault at least you tried your best to get him off" said Sky

It was a quiet ride home Sky kept on looking at Bloom without her noticing, when they finally got back...

"Bloom i'll call you later on tonight to check on you if you dont answer im coming over" said Sky "Well maybe I might just not answer on purpose" Bloom said while laughing

Sky walked to Bloom and kissed her with passion he saw a big bruise on Bloom's cheek "Who did that?" Sky said angrily "Devon he uh..he punched me in the face" Bloom said nervously

"Does it still hurt?" "Yeah he kinda punched me really hard" Sky kissed Bloom on the cheek where the bruise was

Sky pulled away and looked at Bloom "What?" said Bloom "Nothing im just really glad to have you back in my arms where you should be" Bloom smiled "Good night Sky" before she could walk away Sky pulled her back and kissed her passionately and hugged her

"I love you Bloom" "I love you to"

**That's the end of that chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait I couldn't decide on what I should write about, Thank you for reviewing: robyn-take-that, Vampalicious1219! Tell me if I should make a sequel tell me in a review or give me suggestion! :)

Chapter 9: Peace at last

Sky got ready to call Bloom to check on her to make sure she was okay and that nothing was bothering her

Bloom: yawned "Hello?"

Sky: "Hey Bloom you okay?"

Bloom: "Yeah Sky im fine" *Bloom laughed*

Sky: "Do you need me to come over? Is Valtor coming to you in your dreams?"

Bloom: "No Sky if you want to come over to check on me then come on"

Sky: "Okay Bloom im on the way, I love you"

Bloom: "I love you to"

*They end the call*

Meanwhile...

"Those little pixies might of got rid of Valtor but they can't get rid of me!" Devon said while was in the forest looking into Bloom's room "I will get revenge!"

With Bloom...

"Hey Sky" "Hey Bloom, you okay?" Sky asked while kissing Bloom "Yeah don't worry to much Sky im fine if I needed you I would call you know that but you can spend the night" Bloom said sleepy

"Well accually I wanted to talk about the wedding in the morning" "That's fine im going to sleep I don't feel that good"

That morning while Sky was sleep Bloom pulled out a pregnacy test

"I was with Sky when we first got engaged, but then Devon raped me, I don't want a child just yet what am I going to do?"

The timer went off and the prergnacy test read negative, Bloom felt relivied she got back in the bed with Sky and fell asleep again

Sky woke up and looked at Bloom and smiled

"Hey Bloom...Bloom wake up" Sky said while shaking Bloom gently "Huh.. yeah im up!" "Come on Bloom we have to talk about the wedding"

Bloom's eyes were half way open "Can't you hit the snooze button?" Sky laughed "Im up" "Okay, so when do you want to set the date?" "Let's have it in the spring since its only fall" "Sounds great!"

Well there you have it the last chapter hope you liked it it was kind of short tell me if I should do a sequel in a review or just pm me!


	10. Chapter 10

**So I decided to make a few more chapters for Love Cant Be Destroyed please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Im back!**

Bloom and Sky were walking to the park when Bloom saw a person that looked just like Devon but maybe she was just tired "Hello? Earth to Bloom" Sky said while waving his hand infront of Bloom's face

"Huh? Yeah that sounds great" Bloom said while looking at the same person "What's wrong?" "Nothing just had a long day at Alfea" Bloom said while looking down "You sure?" Sky asked curiously

"Yeah..." Bloom stopped talking when she saw the guy walking past her and she felt the same energy from Devon coming from that guy "Okay come on I will take you back to Alfea" "Okay"

"Are you going to be okay while im on the mission that Red Fountain is sending me on?" Sky asked while while brushing back some hair that was in her face

"Yeah Sky I have the girls" Bloom said while smiling "Okay well me and the other specialist will be gone for a week" Sky said while kissing Bloom "Okay i'll miss you" Bloom said while pouting Sky laughed "I going to mis you to"

Sky said while kissing her "Okay I love you" Bloom said while smiling "Love you to" Sky said while watching her walk in the doors of Alfea

Bloom saw the Specialist in the doorm "Hiya Bloom" Brandon said while waving "Hey guys" Bloom said while walking in the kitchen

Musa walked over to Bloom "So how was the date?" Musa asked while getting something to drink "Good, what did you guys do all day?"

"We just hung out with the guys since they were going on that mission thing for a week" "Hey what you guys talking about me?" Riven asked while walking in the kitchen and kissing Musa on the cheek

"No Riven the name Riven wasn't even in my mouth until now" Musa said while laughing "Umhh you always talk about me Musa that's something you can't ecsape" Riven said while hugging Musa "Yeah right"

"Oh gods their going at it again" Bloom said while walking to her phone that was ringing

Bloom: "Hello?"

Sky: "Hey Bloom are the guys over there?"

Bloom: "Yeah they're sitting with the girls"

Sky: "Okay can you tell them that they have to come back now because we are about to leave for the mission"

Bloom: "Okay"

Bloom: "They're on the way now"

Sky: "Okay thanks Bloom love ya"

Bloom: "Love you to"

*They both hung up*

"Aww bye Brandon" Stella said while pouting "Aww don't be sad princess i'll be back" Brandon said while kissing Stella "Bye Timmy" Tecna said while kissing Timmy on the cheek

"Bye Riv" Musa said while kissing Riven "Don't do anything stupid while im gone please" Riven said while hugging Musa "I never do" Musa said while sticking her tongue out

"Bye Helia" Flora said while kissing Helia "Bye Flora" Helia said while hugging Flora

"You guys better get going Sky said that they were about to leave" Bloom said while waving bye to the boys "Okay bye girls!" They said while shutting the door

"Ugh what a day" Stella said while plopping down on the couch "I know it was so boring in class today" Flora said "Woah I never herd Flora say that before!" Musa said while looking suprised all the girls laughed

All of a sudden they herd a big bang "What was that?" Aisha asked nervously "Miss me?" Devon asked all the girls just sat still holding each others hands nervously

"I think I asked you a question!" Devon yelled, all the girls got up to run but he used a spell to shut and lock the doors

"I suggest you sit down its gonna be a long night" Devon said with a smirk "What do you want?" Bloom asked nervously "Oh Bloom poor poor Bloom" Devon said while touching her face

Bloom just stood still but was scared "I want you and your pixie friends" Devon said while walking away Bloom herd her phone ring and saw that it was Sky

She went to run to it but Devon ran infront of her "Going somewhere?" Devon said while picking Bloom up by the neck and slamming her down on the ground

"Bloom!" Musa transformed and attacked "Sonic Boom!" Musa hit Devon and flew out the window wich the girls sometime Stella answered Bloom's phone

Stella: "Uh hello" Stella said nervously

Sky: "Hey Stella where's Bloom?"

Stella : "Uh sleeping"

Sky: "Is everything okay?" Sky asked while putting the phone on speaker so the guys could hear it

Stella: "Uh yeah-" Stella was cut off

*Backround* "I TOLD YOU NOT TO ANSWER THE PHONE THE MUSICAL-"

Stella hung the phone up "Woah that was werid" Sky said while putting his phone down on the desk "Yeah I wonder what's happing it sounded like somebody was saying the musical or something" said Riven

"Well I did create a spy bug that can see what's happing" Timmy said while sitting down in the chair sending the bug to the girls dorm

A screen appeared in the girls room "Now are you still going to answer the phone?!" Devon was yelling at Stella "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs

"Devon stop!" Bloom yelled while running towards Stella but before she could could get to her Devon picked Bloom up by the neck and started to choke her

Musa jumped on his back "Let her go!" Musa yelled "I thought I got rid of you stupid pixie!" "No you only put this stupid thing on us that ubsorbs our powers!" Flora yelled Devon ran to Flora and pushed her up against a wall and punched her

Bloom was on the ground coughing "SHUT UP!" Devon yelled and kicked Musa on the ground and kicked Bloom in the ribs and she started to cough up blood

"Now I want the pink one and the blonde in the kitchen" "NO!" Stella and Tecna yelled "What?" "No" Tecna and Stella said together Devon ran over to Stella and Tecna and punched them in the face

"Now blue girl do you have something else to say?" Devon said while walking towards Musa "Leave us alone!" Musa yelled while running but Devon was fast enough to catch her and pull her hair to ground

He started to punch Musa in the stomach, then he got up and left "I'll be back!" Musa started to cough up blood as well

The girls crawled to each other and were crying loudly, the picture went fuzzy and then it was gone all the guys were looking at each other and turned the ship around and went full speed to Alfea

When they finally got to Alfea it looked destroyed, they ran up to the girls doorm it was locked Riven picked the lock fast and they ran in to see 6 girls on the ground trying to get to each other

The boys had destroyed look on their faces as they ran to the girls they took the bands off of them and they were all in their winx oufits but went back to normal

Sky ran over to Bloom who was still coughing up blood and he started to hold her Brandon ran over to Stella who was crying and she had blood everywhere on her body

Riven ran to Musa who was backing up against the wall with her eyes closed ready for another attack Riven nelt down and hugged her Musa opened her eyes to see that it was Riven and she sighed heavily and hugged back

Helia ran to Flora and hugged her tightly, Timmy ran to Tecna as she curled up in a ball to brace herself for the next attack "Tec its me Timmy" Timmy said while bending down to hug her Tecna looked up at him and saw Devon behind him

"Aww your puppy dogs came to save but I do think I told the blonde to stay off the phone" Devon said while walking over to Stella and kicked her in the ribs

"STELLA!" Brandon yelled while running towards her Devon used a spell to pin all the guys to the wall, then he pulled the girls together they all moved towards each other

"Now tell me something red head do I still have to leave?" "Devon just leave!" Bloom yelled while the girls tried to get up

"No I think im going to crash here to have some fun" "Devon leave now!" Riven yelled "Riven don't!" Musa yelled Riven just gave Musa a look "Listen to the pixie"

"IM NOT A PIXIE SO IF YOUR NOT GOING TO SAY IT RIGHT THEN DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!" Musa yelled at the top her lungs

Devon walked over to Musa and gripped her face up and looked at her "Don't talk to me like that" Devon said while patting her face

"Well I gess i'll see you guys later" Devon said while dissapearing

**Woahhhhhhh crazyyy! REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review=)**

**Chapter 11: See You Soon**

The guys ran to the girls "Bloom are you okay?!" Sky asked while running to her the girls just stood there shaking and nooding there heads "They've gone in shock" Riven said while picking Musa up

"Why did this have to happen? I thought the girls got rid of them both when they kidnapped Bloom" Sky said while looking at Bloom with alot of brusies on her arms

He could see the hand marks on Bloom's neck from Devon picking her up by the neck "Musa is really scared because it takes alot for her to be scared" Riven said while running to the nurce office

"We need help!" Helia yelled "What happend?" The nurse asked "They were attacked by a man named Devon they are in a state of shock we need your help!" Sky said while sitting Bloom on the bed

"Okay im going to have to ask you boys to leave I will come out in a little while" "Okay thanks" Timmy said while walking out the room

"I can't belive this is happing again" said Helia "I know but this time he's going harder towards the girls" Sky said while sitting back in the chair

**2 Hours Later**

"Boys" The nurse said while walking out of the office "Are they going to be okay?" Riven asked while jumping out of his seat

"Yes but a few have broken wrist and a few cuts and brusies but that's it nothing major" The nurce said while opening the door for the guys

"Hiya guys" Bloom said while waving with a cast on "Bloom!" Sky said while running to her to give her a hug "Ow" Bloom said while pulling away

"Oh sorry" "So how you girls feeling?" Riven asked while sitting down next to Musa holding her hand that was free because the other one was broken

"Pretty good better than before" Flora said while smiling "Do you guys remember what happened earlier?" Timmy asked

"Yeah when you guys left we sat down on the couch and started talking and then we herd this loud bang and then we saw Devon-" Stella cut Bloom off

"And then he just started attacking us after you guys came everything just started to go fuzzy and we were scared to death" Stella said while smiling

"Well at least you girls are okay" Brandon said while kissing Stella on the forehead, the nurse walked in "Boys Ms. F would like to speak to you" "Okay" They walked out the office and went to see Ms. F

Sky knocked on the door "Come in" "Uh Ms. F you wanted to see us?" Helia asked "Yes I need you boys to stay at Alfea for one month to make sure the girls will be safe, I have already talked to Salden" (Sorry if I spelled it wrong)

"Okay thanks Ms. F" The boys walked out of the office and went to Red Fountain to pack "A whole month with the girls" Timmy said while walking into his room and packing

"I know sounds great no classes, no teachers this is the life" Riven said while closing his suite case and shutting his door "You guys ready?" Sky asked while shutting and locking the door "Yeah!"


	12. Chapter 12

Im back! Sorry I was gone for so long I promise to update all of my stories:)

Chapter 12

The guys left for Alfea and got there soon after five minutes "Hey girls" Brandon said while walking in the room and picking the girls up

"What did Ms. F want?" Stella asked "She said that we could stay fro a month to look after you guys" All the girls were happy "Cool!" Tecna said while lookin over her shoulder there was a black figure that appeared and it was walking towards Musa

"Huh?" Musa felt something grab her she turned around and saw a black figure it dissapeared and went next to Bloom "Bloom!" Sky yelled "What?" The black figure pulled her hair "Ow!" It went to Stella and pinched her

"OW!" Brandon ran over to Stella the black figure went over to Aisha and grabbed her hand that was broken Nabu ran over to her "OUCH!" It appeared next to Tecna, Timmy ran over to Tecna he picked her up and ran

The black figure pulled Tecna's foot, "Girls are you okay?" Timmy asked while putting Tecna back in her bed "Yeah" The nurce walked in "You girls can go to your dorms" The guys picked the girls up and carried them to the dorms

"Wow its amess in here" Brandon said while looking around "Thanks for stating the obvious" Riven said Musa playfuly hit him in the arm Bloom went to her room and shut the door

"Why are you just standing there?!" Stella whispered loudly Sky rolled his eyes and went in Bloom's room "Are you okay?" Sky went over to the bed and sat down "Yeah I gess" Bloom said while laying down

Sky kissed her on the cheek "Im not goin to let Devon hurt you Bloom" "I know" Bloom said while smiling "Well im gonna go take a shower and I will be out" "Okay"

"Is everything okay with Bloom?" Stella asked "Nothing she said that she was gonna take a shower everybody did the same

**1 Hour Later...**

Everybody was in their rooms it was 1:00 AM everybody was sleeping untill there was a loud bang in the livingroom Brandon eyes flew open he peaked his head out the door but didn't see anything "Brandon what are you doing?" Stella woke up and asked

"I thouht I heard something but it was nothing go back to sleep" Brandon climbed back in the bed

Bloom was thirsty she went to get up but Sky had a tight embrass on her "Sky let me up" Sky let her go, Bloom got up and went to the kitchen "Care to see me again?" A voice said next to Bloom she went back to her room

Bloom climbed back in the bed "Are you okay?" Sky asked "Yeah you?'' "Yeah" Sky said while kissing her on the cheek

**5:00 AM **

All the girls woke up "Hey guys" Musa said while scratching her head "Hey" Bloom said while getting the ceral down "How did you guys sleep last night?" Flora asked "Good" Stella said while puting her bowl down

"Good" Tecna said "Did Timmy sleep in your bed with you?" Aisha said while snickering "Yes Aisha did Nabu?" Aisha stoped laughing "Yeah" All the girls started to laugh "We all know that Riven slept in Musa's bed" Musa playfuly nudged Stella

All of a sudden...

**Whats going to happennn?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I was so busy with schoolwork and tring to get my grades up and now I have time so ENJOY!:)**

All of the sudden Bloom saw a mysterious black figure next to the wall but didn't pay any attention to it "Having fun girls?" Devon appeared from the black figure.

The girls stood there quietly and didn't move "Oh so we don't know how to speak now?" Devon asked annoyed.

"Please just leave Devon" Bloom asked nervously. Devon did a spell and took the girls

**2 Hours Later...**

Sky woke up and saw that Bloom wasn't beside him. Sky got up and looked for Bloom but there wasn't any sight of them. "Riven!" Sky shouted while walking in Musa's room.

"What?" Riven asked tiredly "Have you seen the girls?" Sky asked Riven quickly shot his head up and looked over to the side quickly.

"Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Nabu! Wake up!" Riven shouted. They all walked out of the rooms "What?!" Brandon shouted "Have you seen the girls?" Sky asked while pasing around, after Sky said that Helia looked around the house and looked in the hallways and didn't see a sign of any of them at all.

"Maybe they went out?" Timmy said before jumping to conclusions "At 5 AM Timmy really?" Riven asked sarcasticly. "Well I did put a spy bug on Tecna just in case of a emergency "Nerd.." Riven said under his breath.

A screen popped up and showed Tecna and the others in a dungon Devon was walking to each of the girls and putting the band that took there powers away from them, but this time it was even more powerful.

"Now with just one push of this button this band it will wipe your memory away from your little hands". Bloom took Stella's hand and looked at her then looked at all the other girls. "Opps my finger slipped!" Devon said while pushing the button. All the girls started to scream in pain and then fainted.

The picture faded away and all the boys looked at each other without anything to say they all ran to the ship and took off "The girls have to be in the same place where Devon took Bloom before" Timmy said while looking for the girls "Found them!" Timmy shouted "Where?!" Helia and Sky shouted.

"Where Bloom was.. Stupid Devon" Timmy said while looking at the sky.

3 Hours Later...

The Red Fountain boys finally arrived at the place "Lets just go and get the girls and leave" Helia said while looking at the boys "Yeah well I might break a couple of his bones for taking and hitting my girlfriend" Riven said while craking his knuckles.

All the boy stopped and looked at Riven "What? You have to attmet that you wanted to when Devon was punching all on Stella and Bloom" Riven said while looking at Sky and Brandon. "And Helia and Timmy you know that you would drop that pitty tittle and punch Devon in the face for what he did to Flora and Tecna" Timmy and Helia did agree.

"My point exactly" Riven said while walking ahead of the guys.

Meanwhile...

"So the boy toys came to rescue the little idoit pixies I will make my excape but this won't be the last time we meet" Devon put the girls in the first dungeon and disappeared.

With the boys...

The boys walked into the place and heard moaning "Sky did you hear that?" Brandon asked "Yeah lets check it out" Sky motioned the boys in the direction. Sky peeked in the door and saw six faires on the ground.

"BLOOM!" Sky said while running through the doors he ran over to Bloom and hugged her.

"Who are you? And who is Bloom?" Bloom asked while looking at Sky "Im Sky your boyfriend" Sky said. "Okay" Bloom said while looking around Riven ran to Musa and hugged her "Who are you?" Musa asked. "Im Riven your boyfriend" Riven said while kissing Musa on the cheek.

They all walked out of the cell and boared the ship

Uhh oh what do you think should happen next tell me in a review or a message

_-Sydney:)_


End file.
